Putty on the Brain
Synopsis Morticia launches a new diabolical scheme when he creates a spell that causes Drew and Max to see their friends in a whole new way: as Putties! With the Rangers confused, Morticia creates the Saliguana and begins a new assault against our heroes. Susie Gold and the Chandler twins, Brittany and Brianna began their freshman year at Riverside High. Plot The episode begins at Riverside High School with Max showing Drew a pair of glasses that he thinks are perfect for protection in the lab at school. Due to the thick texture, that and Drew's pair were easy targets for Lady Morticia to cast a spell on; once worn, Max and Drew would end up seeing the other Rangers as putties. Seeing Nicole, Carmen and Susie (who is now a freshman) with Putty illusions, they mistook them as a group assaulting Mr. Caplan, and while tackling them in an attempt to "save" him, they both ended up in detention (as again, Caplan places blame on the Rangers). Meanwhile, Brittany and Brianna (also new freshman) were asked by Miss Appelby to feed the classroom's iguana. Brittany ended up emptying the entire box into its tank, while at the same time, Morticia transformed the iguana into Saliguana. The sight of this full grown monster scared them out of the classroom. Ultimately, the twins ended up in detention too but for a different reason of using a tape recorder in class. They tried on Max and Drew's glasses, but in their place they ended up seeing the putties too and fled the classroom screaming. After school, a group of putties ambushed Max and Drew when they were going through the park together. Thinking they were the Rangers, they attacked them first, prompting them to fight back. The other rangers then joined the battle too, but the putty illusions made them hard to distinguish them from the real putties. Max and Drew then adapted to it, feeling that the other Rangers would never attack them; unfortunately, Max accidentally attacked Rico while fighting. With them understanding the putty illusion jinx, they headed to the Command Center together. Once there, Telexa revealed the Saliguana, which she stated that it was able to live in and breathe fire. Drew suggested to make something that should cool it down, and so he and Max went to his lab to work on an ice device. Whilst working on it, Gamma 5 sent Rico to experiment with them. She morphed in front of Max and Drew, and showed that she can be seen in her morphed form perfectly fine. Not long after, the Rangers were alerted of the Saliguana attacking the beach outside Angel Grove. Drew hadn't tested the device, but was advised by Rico to bring an extra computer chip with them. Susie remained behind due to her low energy, but the rest of the Rangers continued on. After defeating a group of putties on the beach, the Saliguana came and attacked them. Max tried to use the ice device whilst it was breathing fire, but it didn't work. It turned out the chip was there to provide extra power to repel the fire, which weakened the monster considerably. They then combined the Power Weapons to form the Power Blaster, leaving it on the edge of defeat. But Morticia didn't give up - he sent a grow bomb to Saliguana, leaving it only to be countered by the Thunderzords. Nicole in the Red Dragon Thunderzord went alone first, resisting itself against Saliguana's fire breath. It then fought again, but the Zord ended up riding aboard the Thunderzord Assault Team to dodge it, before itself combining into the Thunder Megazord. Seeing that fire didn't work, it then tried suffocating the Zord with its tongue, but it was chopped off with a slice of its Thunder Sabre. One powerful slash from it was then enough to finish it off. Later, back at Riverside High, the iguana returned on the floor of Mrs Appelby's classroom. Max and Drew were also given their glasses back, this time tampered by Telexa to neutralize Morticia's spell. Once worn, the Putty illusions vanished completely. At the same time, Chandler twins got the iguana to try and sniff out the Power Rangers, but the plan backfired by causing most of the class to flee. It'll be some time before they'll see their identities yet! Plus, Drew apologizes to Susie for what happened and she accepted, however Drew tells her that he'll make it up to her by showing her around Riverside High. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Thunderstorm